


Cross Your Heart

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, It's suggestive but doesn't warrant an M rating, M/M, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, They're bastards I don't know how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law’s hand works up from his hip, tracing slowly against the X that brandishes Drake’s chest. It makes him shudder before a hiss leaves his lips.“Promise, Drake-ya?”
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Cross Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketspurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketspurs/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Положа на сердце крест](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525571) by [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> *blows kiss* for katie

“Goddamn it!” 

Law’s staggers and is only kept standing by the hard arm wrapped around his lower back. The words are met with a chuckle of a challenge as Drake takes another step forward between Law’s legs. 

Their lips meet again with a hiss. Teeth bite into swollen red skin that is tugged along with all the objects that rest in their way. Drake kicks his leg out pushing a box to the side, but not far enough as Law’s leg catches it. Blue flickers like a broken lighter being struck on his hand, giving the room an ounce of quickly fading light. Whatever curse is next on Law’s tongue, it’s swept away by Drake’s as it paints a targeted stripe on the roof of Law’s mouth. 

Still flickering fingers dig into leather, making it creak so soft neither can hear it. Not over their breathing or feet as they clamber further into the storage room. 

Law’s back finally meets a wall with a force so strong it nearly knocks what air he has left out of him. But this is good, Law thinks, chasing the thought across his mind for a moment. He drives his heels into the ground, steadying himself before returning the same amount of drive that Drake has been pushing him with for the last few minutes. 

It makes a moan rattle between their chests. Ink touches ink in an act that feels far dirtier than anything they’re likely about to do. Law’s hand floats up Drake’s hip, dragging his nails against the taught skin of his abdomen and Drake nearly growls. 

“What? You can’t possibly get mad at me when you’re the one that shoved us in here,” Law purrs, dragging his finger in a circle. His tongue darts out, stealing a quick swipe across Drake’s lips. “Tell me I’m wrong, Drake-ya.” 

Drake’s arm tightens on Law’s waist while the other presses hard into the wall above his shoulder. It makes the metal groan, pitching in with every second Drake leans forward. 

“I won’t say you’re right,” Drake bites, mouth hovering above Law’s like a threat. His teeth are begging to sharpen, and when Law licks his lips he tastes blood. 

The space disappears all at once as their lips meet once more. Drake’s knee is pins between Law’s legs, dragging him up just enough that his toes barely grace the ground. It makes the wall groan, just as the one in Law’s throat escapes. A warble set free as he bares the stretch of skin, reaching as far as he can to suck on Drake’s upper lip. 

Hot breath pushes as they part and Law laughs weakly, panting for air. “Never?” 

Drake fights to curl claws rather than fingers into Law’s waist, but moves to kiss down his neck. There is no winning with him; no compromise to be had with a man that does not fear death. He has taken it and made it his own, rather than let it bind him to some unseen end. Drake finds it incredibly stupid, but alluring all the same. 

“If you ever hear me admit you’re right, you can kill me,” Drake mutters against Law’s neck before nipping at it, making it bloom red. It will be a deep purple along with the rest of the man’s body by nightfall, and the thought makes Drake’s heart race harder than he would like it to. 

Law’s hand works up from his hip, tracing slowly against the X that brandishes Drake’s chest. It makes him shudder before a hiss leaves his lips. 

“Promise, Drake-ya?” 

Drake wants to look up into those eyes that get him in trouble every time. He wants to see how seeped with desire they look and swallow the sensation whole. So, he does. Not before taking his time along the way, cherishing what he’s left as Law’s hand continues to float over the lines, over and over again. 

“Ass,” Drake huffs, nose barely touching Law’s. 

“Cross your heart?” Law asks, hand again flickering a dull blue. 

A hard swallow forces its way down Drake’s throat and makes Law’s smirk blow into a full Cheshire grin. It’s eerie, seeing it’s match only a foot below on a reddened chest. Drake leans, kissing just below Law’s ear before hovering over it. There is a loud siren that echoes through the halls and Law's body tightens in his hold. 

Words stumble from Drake's lips before he can stop them, thick with a truth he already wants to reclaim, “I already have.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
